


And It's About Time, Too

by writersblock99



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock99/pseuds/writersblock99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Earth's population is decimated by Apophis' fleet, the former members of SG-1 are separated by a strange breakdown in the Stargate's ordinary function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in forever, and my first SG-1 fanfic! I hope I got the voices right. Anyway, I'll just leave this here. Thank you!!

As Jack O'Neill exited the elevator vanguarding the Presidential Bunker, he couldn't help but wonder why he had stepped out of the airplane at all. Everything was very nice in the plane. Apart from the constant threat of a cloaked Goa'uld cargo vessel (or, God forbid, mothership) shooting down the plane at any moment, the ride was very soothing compared to everything going on in the real world. Looking into the main room of the Bunker and seeing it filled with vultures from the press, O'Neill decided once and for all that even once you take Goa'uld vessels into account, the plane beat the ground. He took a deep intake of breath and stepped in.  
The cawing began immediately.

"Mr. President, it has now been 12 hours since last contact with the Malifin Colony. Do you have any comments for the people at home?"

"President O'Neill, do you have anything to say about the Gate Crisis?"

"Mr. President, how do you think the current situation is going to affect the conflict in Los Angeles?

O'Neill gritted his teeth and swatted his hands around almost wildly to fend off the reporters as he made his towards the Oval Office. "Yadda, yadda, yadda!" he half-shouted at them. At the front of the room he said, "Listen, whatever your questions are, I promise we will try to address them at the press conference." When the throng didn't seem to be discouraged, he added, more than a little frustratedly, "At the press conference, _later_!"

With this he stepped into the Office and shut the door quite emphatically behind him. Two burly Secret Service thugs stepped in front of the shut door, closing the journalists off from O'Neill. He deeply sank into his chair and stared wistfully across the room. After a moment, he straightened up, and picked up his phone. It buzzed a few times and Walter's voice answered on the line.

"Good morning, Sir!" Walter said.

"Morning," O'Neill responded, curtly. "Can you get Jackson on the line for me?"

"One moment, sir."

O'Neill sat, staring bleakly at the reports on his desk while Walter tried to connect him to Daniel. "Daily Status of the Los Angeles Riots" one imposing-looking file read. "Technical Report on the Stargate Systems Failure" another, thicker file said. O'Neill was not looking forward to having to crack that one open, but he knew he would have to know at least the basics if he was going to have any hope of assuring the North American Survivors that Malifin was not lost to them.

Finally, Daniel's familiar voice sounded through the receiver.

"Yes, Jack, is there something I can do for you?"

"It's nice to talk to you, too."

"Right, sorry. It's just that I'm working really hard on deciphering this Ancient tablet, and I think I'm close to a breakthrough. How are you?"

"Oh, just wonderful. I really love it when the journalists stand outside my office for days on end. It just really makes me feel all warm inside."

"That bad? Right. Well... I'm sorry. I really need to be working on this. Is there anything that you need?"

Trying not to be offended, O'Neill said, "Of course. You're busy. I'm busy. We're all busy, so let's get about business." He paused for a moment, and continued, "Has our guest stirred yet?"

"I don't think so, but seeing at he's being held the infirmiry, maybe you ought to ask Warner about that."

O'Neill was silent for a moment. He finally conceded, "Yes, you're right. Sorry to bother you."

"I'll call you if I find anything useful on this tablet."

"Okay, keep me informed," O'Neill said, putting down the phone. If Daniel replied, Jack never heard what that reply was.

O'Neill looked at the clock. 3:42 p.m., it read. O'Neill picked up the phone again. When Walter responded, O'Neill asked him what time the press conference about the inexplicable shutdown of the Stargate was scheduled for.

"Five o'clock, sir," Walter said.

"Thank you," O'Neill said, again hanging up.

President Jonathan O'Neill of the North American Survivors had a little over an hour to familiarize himself with the state of the union. He looked down at his files again. It was going to be a long hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I promise I'm going to try to get at least one chapter up a week. I'm really amazed by how active this fandom is on AO3, considering how long the show has been off! Thank you so much for your kudos and comments, it means a lot to me. This was actually originally intended to be about half of a chapter, and not the whole thing, but I was overdue, and it seems like a natural breaking point--plus it's right about the same length as chapter 1 was as it is now, so I thought I would keep it this way and pick up where this left off for chapter 3. So that's my sob story today. Thank you!

The sun beat down hard on the deserts of Blaroma, but Teal'c moved quickly. His destination: a small outpost belonging to operatives of the budding Jaffa Resistence. Blaroma was not yet well-enough charted to have its own coordinate system, so there was no practical way for him to fly his Goa'uld cargo vessel directly to the outpost, but the directions were specific enough that he should be able to find it from the 'gate. Teal'c looked up apprehensively at the sky. He could feel a scorching wind picking up and it made him uncomfortable.

Blaroma was, aside from the outpost, completely uninhabited. It's three suns were merciless; the heat was intense, and the radiation could make you sick if you stayed outside too long. The sand wastes which composed about half of the planet were dotted with alternating plateaus and sand dunes, and sand dunes on plateaus. Teal'c had been planning to meet with the Jaffa of Blaroma to discuss the war against Apophis, but now the situation was much more urgent: the Malifin Stargate was not able to create any outgoing wormholes, and it didn't seem to be receiving any incoming either. Without continued support from Earth, the colonists would only have enough rations to last a few weeks at the most. What was worse was that the contacts Teal'c had been able to get in touch with suggested that the problem was universal; the entire Stargate system seemed to have gone down without warning.

Upon learning this, General Samantha Carter, the de facto leader of the Malifin Colony, asked Marlin Randolf to convene a meeting of the Colony's leaders. Randolf was a short, portly man with black hair that didn't seem to sit quite correctly on his head, and a truly terrible handlebar mustache that dominated his facial features. He had green eyes that never seemed to be looking at anything in particular, even he was looking right at you. No one was quite sure how he came to be the Chairmen of the Congressional Committee for the Establishment of an Off-World Colony, but the first opportunity he had, he escaped from earth. In short, he was a politician of the most vile type, and the de jure leader of the Malifin Colony.

All of the Colony's leaders were represented at the meeting: Carter and Randolf were both present, along with Teal'c, Colonel Paul Davis, and a few beaurocrats who had transfered to Malifin after the Pentagon was destroyed. They discussed the situation and finally agreed that Teal'c should take a '302 and go on with his already-scheduled visit to Blaroma. The Blaroma settlement was obscure and had few permanent inhabitants, but many spies frequented it, and those who lived knew how to find many more spies: if Apophis or almost any other System Lord was responsible to the breakdown of the 'gate system, someone on Blaroma would know how to find out.  
The wind on Blaroma was continuing to get stronger. Teal'c was starting to think he should take refuge against a plateau before an all-out sandstorm began, making further progress impossible, but at the same time he did not want to take any unnessesary risk being outside of the settlement for longer than necessary. For the time being, he pulled the hood of his grey robe over his head to protect his eyes, but kept moving.

The wind was slowly but surely getting stronger, and it was becoming difficult to see through the sand being picked up. Teal'c was having difficulty recognizing the landmarks his contact had told him about. It didn't help that he was walking right into the wind and he couldn't completely prevent his face from being pelted with sand. He stopped and turned away from the wind for a moment and took a few deep breaths. He turned back around and his eyes saw it: a faint glimmer of silver against a huge plateau straight ahead of him. He ran up to it and found a Jaffa staff stuck in the sand, pointing straight upwards.

Teal'c knew what to do. He lifted the staff from the sand and shot three rocks jutting out of the plateau. A moment later, a secret door in the plateau opened up, revealing its hollow interior. Teal'c stepped in and was greeted by the familiar appearance of the Blaroma Settlement. Small individual structures lined all the walls of the plateau, including a large structure at the very back. The place appeared empty. It was standard procedure for everyone to go out of phase upon someone entering the Settlement. Teal'c walked to the middle of Settlement and loudly called,

"Shal'kek nem'rom, brothers! It is I, Teal'c!"

Nothing happened for a moment. Teal'c tensed and gripped his staff in case there was trouble. After a moment, a friendly face came into phase several feet in front of Teal'c.  
"Shal'kek nem'ron, my old friend," Master Bra'tac said. His tone was was friendly although his face looked grim. Teal'c bowed slightly to his former master. Bra'tac simply looked at Teal'c and said,

"Come, Teal'c, we must meet with Falren in the Settlement capitol. There is much to discuss." Bra'tac began walking towards the large structure, and Teal'c followed him silently. He looked around the Settlement. Nobody seemed to be coming back into phase--or, there was nobody present. He would wait and hear what Falren had to say before he made any judgments.

They entered the large structure and Teal'c examined the furnishings. The Settlement really was carved directly into a plateau; he could see that the furnishings were all part of the original mountain not carved away. There was a large table-like object surrounded by several chairs. Sitting around this table were three Jaffa known to Teal'c, all Resistence leaders of great honor: Rak'nor, M'zel, and Falren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to go ahead and drop this here. Have a good week!

“Shal’kek nem’ron,” Teal’c said reverently to the room at large, examining the table. This was very strange. Why was the outpost empty? And why were all these Rebel Jaffa leaders gathered here in one place? Teal’c braced himself. He wasn’t expecting good news.

Rak’nor stood up and gestured to an empty chair opposite him. “Shal’kek nem’ron, Teal’c,” he said. He looked at Bra’tac. “Do you believe there is anyone else on their way?”

“No one whom we would like to see. We ought to get to business.” he responded.

Teal’c sat down silently, and Bra’tac took his place in an adjacent seat. Rak’nor sat back down and turned his head. All eyes were now on Falren.

Falren nodded and began to speak. He was an older Jaffa, the previous First Prime of the goa’uld Serqet. He had a mat of black hair, turning silver at the roots. His eyes always looked bloodshot. Of average height and girth, he looked thoroughly ordinary as a warrior, but he was as fierce in battle as any Jaffa Teal’c had ever known. They had met many times in war when Teal’c was First Prime to Apophis, but now they fought side-by-side as allies against their former masters. Falren’s particular role was as the leader of the Blaroma Settlement--Bra’tac, Rak’nor, and M’zel, on the other hand, had no regular business on Blaroma at all.

Falren said, “Greetings, everyone. I believe it is good that we are all assembled here, for there is a crisis of the highest magnitude at hand.

As I do not doubt you all know--as everyone knows, the entire system of the Chappa’ais has ceased its ordinary function. No rings are connecting anywhere in the galaxy. We do not know why, but it is of the utmost importance that we find out. I have been in contact with many of our spies among the Goa’uld and it seems that no Goa’uld with the resources to accomplish this feat would have any motive to do so. We will remain in contact with our spies, but it seems unlikely that any Goa’uld is responsible for this. We must therefore coordinate our efforts if we are to discover the cause of this problem. I have begun the process of research. As you will have noticed, Blaroma is currently empty aside from us. It has been evacuated in case outlaws come to take advantage of the current situation and discover our settlement, possibly selling us out. I have sent the Jaffa who were stationed here to various planets around the galaxy where they might be able to learn something.”

With these words, Falren sat back down and looked around the table, clearly inviting further comment. Bra’tac was the first to speak, voicing his concern in a slow, measured pace.

“Is it not possible that no one has acted maliciously in this case? No one knows how old the Chappa’ais really are, but everyone knows that old technology begins to malfunction if it is not cared for. I worry about spreading our forces to thin searching for the person who caused this malfunction when perhaps it is possible that there is no person behind it at all.”

Falren responded, “I am convinced that a person stands behind this. It happened too suddenly to be a mere malfunction; if it were so, we would have seen rings breaking down one by one and would have noticed a problem long before the entire network was made useless.” Bra’tac nodded agreement, but he retained a look of doubt.

M’zel spoke next, half-yelling with passion. “My brothers! We must not concern ourselves with who took down the Chappa’ais, or why they did so. Are we not fighting a war? Is this not an unprecedented opportunity for us to take down every one of the System Lords at once? The Chappa’ais are the strength of the false gods. Without them, they cannot move their forces or mine their precious naquadah as efficiently. I say that instead of wasting this chance, we gather our forces and stage an all-out attack on the Goa’uld!”

“What forces?” Teal’c responded in turn. “You know as well as any of us that this rebellion is not yet large enough to pull off that kind of attack. If we attempted to stage an all-out assault on even one System Lord at this time, we would be elliminated quickly. We have to know that the Goa’uld are going to be just as concerned as we are with restoring the rings; except they will blame one another and war amongst themselves, leaving us alone. We must use this time and discover the cause of the problem. Falren is right, we must coordinate.”

“Thank you, Teal’c,” Falren said. “I must ask, what are the Tau’ri doing to resolve this problem?”

“As far as I am aware, nothing yet,” said Teal’c. “They are awaiting my report from this journey.”

Falren nodded. “That is good. Can we assume their full cooperation?”

“Indeed.”

“Good, then we shall begin to-what was that?”

The whole room tensed in response to Falren’s sudden interruption.

Bra’tac ran to a pile of devices with big green buttons on them and threw one to Teal’c. “Use this, and you will be invisible,” he said. Teal’c did. They all stood still for a moment.

Thump.

Everyone definitely heard it that time. Bra’tac, himself now out of phase, left the building into the square of the city to see who was there. There was silence for a moment.

The next thing everyone in the building heard was the blast of a staff weapon, and Bra’tac crying out in surprise as he fell to the ground.


End file.
